


Love me.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuts, Gore, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tord is mentioned??, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Tom is MATTS boyfriend.Not Edds.





	

Matt loved Tom so much.

Matt could scarcely believe that someone like Tom, loved Matt! Even though Matt did know that he was wonderful and superb, he just thought Tom would be too reserved or superior to love him at all like this, he just would have never guessed.

Everything about him he loved.  
And Tom loved him back.  
He just couldn't believe it.

He was at the store right now, trying to pick out the perfect gift for Tom. One that would show his gratitude for Tom.   
He searched the store, for something, anything that Tom would want. Something special.  
However, he didn't know what.  
But finally, he saw it. The perfect gift. A mirror, one with a blue rim and little dark blue beads positioned around the edge.  
Perfect!  
It was blue, that was Tom's favorite color, and the fact that it was a mirror made it special from Matt, because, well, he loved mirrors and he'd never give one up unless he loved someone a lot.  
And Matt did love Tom a lot. He did.

He picked the mirror up, skipping to the counter.  
The mirror cost a lot..  
No matter! It wasn't a problem for Matt because he loved Tom so much.  
Matt paid for the mirror, and left the store, which had taken him a while to get to, because they lived so far away from the place. But he had gone there, for Tom.

It was a surprise for Tom, he had gotten off of work early to go home and surprise Tom with this.

Around thirty minutes later, he arrived home, but he didn't announce it like he usually did since he wanted to surprise Tom.. And.. Because he picked up on a conversation occurring in the kitchen almost as soon as he got home.

"I really do love you, Edd.." Tom's voice.

"Haha..!! I love you too, Tom..!! You're.. I'm glad you're with me.." Edd's voice.  
"You're the best boyfriend.."

"I'm glad I'm with you too.. I really, really love you.." Tom.

Tomtomtom.

Tom..

Tom...

Nono.. No..

Tom said those things to.. To /him/.. Not.. Not Edd..

Tom was HIS boyfriend, not Edd's..!!!

Was.. Was Tom..

Cheating on him..?

Matt heard and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He would have dropped the mirror right then, but he didn't want Edd or Tom to know that he had heard.. Especially not Tom.  
He had a lump in his throat. He was going to cry. He felt himself shaking violently.  
He decided to just retreat to his room. He needed to think about things.  
He entered his room and shut the door, locking it. He plopped down on his bed, setting down the mirror.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He thought that Tom loved him.. He thought that he was loved by Tom. And that's the only person he wanted approval and love from..  
But he..  
He..  
He obviously wasn't good enough. He obviously wasn't as great as he thought he was.  
He thought back to his old parents before he was adopted by this kind single woman who pampered him. He thought back to his childhood.

His parents hated him. His parents didn't care about him. Was he abused? He didn't exactly.. Know. He didn't understand any of it much since he was just a kid. They would hit him a lot, to the point where he'd get a bit dazed and confused. They did lots of other things to him as well, that he never understood since he was just a kid.. He didn't even understand what they were trying to do.

But the one thing he was most focused on, was what they used to constantly tell him.  
"No one will love you if you're unattractive!"  
"Pain is beauty!"  
"You're terribly ugly, Matt."  
"Cover up those freckles, nobody wants to see that! It makes you look pimply."  
"Matt, both your personality and looks are terrible. Nobody is going to love you!"

"You're going to die alone."

He felt dizzy as he remembered. Of course.. Tom must not love him because he isn't pretty enough, because he isn't good enough. That made so much sense. Of /course/.   
He hadn't been going along with that old saying 'Pain is beauty' since he had gotten away from his old parents. He couldn't believe that they were right all along.  
He WAS ugly. He WAS stupid. His personality WAS terrible. 

Nobody WAS going to love him.

Well.. Maybe if he stepped up his game a little. Fixed up his looks more. Showed Tom that he REALLY loved him. That this wasn't just a game to him. That he wasn't just using Tom.  
How would he fix up his looks..?  
He frowned a bit. Mmm..  
He had a slight idea. He glanced at the bathroom, but then looked back down at the floor.

Okay.. That's figured out. But what about proving to Tom that he loved Tom?

Matt had always cared about Edd.  
But now he felt a burning hatred for him. He couldn't believe Edd would do this.  
And Edd had known about Matt and Tom being together. Why on earth would he think this was a good idea??   
He knew how to prove his love to Tom. He'd just have to get rid of Edd. It was so, fucking, simple.  
He giggled softly to himself. He first decided that he'd fix himself up a little before getting to work on his plan.  
He made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, Edd?" Tom spoke from the couch, catching Edd's attention from the other one on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Tommy?" Edd asked, glancing up at Tom. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't Matt be home by now? He usually comes inside and announces that he's back." Tom stated, a frown pulling at his lips and his eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
Tom /liked/ Matt, just, not in the same way anymore. That's why he had started doing this with Edd. And of course you could just tell him to break up with Matt, but no, Tom still cared for the guy and didn't want his heart broken.. Plus, he didn't have to know about this right?

Edd felt bad about the whole ordeal, but had agreed to keep it a secret from Matt, and agreed to Tom not breaking up because he just didn't want Matt to be upset.

They had been doing this for two weeks now. They were careful. Tom and Edd would do couple things together while Matt was at work, and they even sometimes did it at night time, when they knew for sure that Matt was asleep, and wouldn't be waking up.  
And they'd always keep their distance around 30 minutes before Matt would get home just so that he would never find out.

And so far, it had worked better than the two thought it would. They both thought that they'd be caught by now, but Matt was gullible, and he wasn't all too good at reading emotion, so he wouldn't be able to tell as easily if Tom seemed to feel differently, lucky for Tom.

"Mm.. Yeah, you're right.." Edd frowned, crossing his arms. "You think he's okay..? What if he got lost or something? Or, maybe he came home already and we didn't notice?" He said, getting a little worried now.

Tom felt a bit sick when Edd mentioned the possibility of him already being home. He really hope that wasn't the case, because if so, they would have gotten caught.

Tom was about to say something else, when the front door opened, revealing Matt, looking happy as ever, entering the home.  
"I'm home!" He announced. "Sorry I'm a little late. I stopped by the store on the way back." He explained, holding up a brown paper bag.

"What did you-" Tom started to ask, but Matt cut him off.

"Stuff for dinner." Matt interrupted abruptly, staring right into Tom's black void of eyes, seeming to have suddenly lost all emotion.  
"Yeah, I'm.. Making dinner tonight." He nodded once.

"Oh..! Um, right, okay.." Tom still seemed concerned. Matt was acting really odd.  
"There's something.. Different about you." He commented, examining Matt.

"Oh. It's probably the makeup. I covered up my freckles with the makeup." Matt stated.

"Why?"

Matt only answered with a shrug, trekking into the kitchen with the brown paper bag.  
There were no dinner items there. Only things to use against Edd. Weapons.   
There was knives, a short bat (To knock Edd out, of course.) A bar of metal, a lighter, a small scalpel, various things such as that.  
Ugh, his whole body ached from what he had done before. But, pain was beauty, right? And of course, he had to punish himself for being so terribly ugly. His arms and thighs were so sore from previous actions. He had to practically tell himself every five seconds not to rub his arms or anything. Not that he didn't want it to hurt, he just didn't want anyone to know about what he'd done. Yet, anyways. He wanted to tell Tom later, to show him how much he REALLY loved Tom.  
He'd go through immense amounts of pain just to have Tom. That's how much he treasured Tom.

Matt blinked a few times, staring at all the various dangerous things he had gathered.   
How was he going to get Edd in here, knocked out alone? Surely he'd make noise and be caught straight away, and that simply wouldn't do.   
Maybe if he called Edd in, and hit him from the back of the head when he wasn't expecting it. When he was /least/ expecting it. Then he'd be too shocked to react.  
He nodded to himself, feeling his plan was worked out well enough to take action. First though, he needed to get some stuff out to make sure it actually seemed like he was making dinner. He searched through the fridge and cabinets and eventually came to the conclusion that he should make it seem like he was making pasta. He took out the box of noodles and placed that on the table. He took out tomatoes and other things to make pasta sauce with out, such as grinded up meat. He got out two pots, and then set out a knife he'd bought to make it seem like he was going to cut something up.  
Finally, time to put everything into action.  
"Um, hey, Edd?" Matt called out, wrapping his fingers around the baseball bat. 

"Yeah, Matt?" Edd replied from the living room.

"Can you come here a sec? I need some help with dinner.." Matt wasn't at all making dinner.

"Oh, sure!" Edd sat down the book he was reading, and stood up, stretching a bit before making his way into the kitchen. He saw Matt holding the baseball bat, and his face twisted up in slight confusion.  
"Um.. Matt? Why do you have a baseball bat..?"

Matt looked down at the baseball bat, and then back up at Edd. He shrugged a little, and gave an innocent smile.  
"Oh, I just found it at the store and wanted to add it to my novelty toy collection!" Lies. All lies.

Edd though, didn't suspect anything of his lovely ginger friend, and gave a soft smile.

"Ah, I should have known. Classic Matt!" He joked, laughing a little bit. There was a sparkle in his eye.  
Edd then turned his back to see what Matt had set out.  
"Oh, You're making pasta? That sounds really good toni-"

Wham.

Matt smacked him right on the back of his head, hard, with the baseball bat.

"Oops!" Matt said, as if he hadn't planned out this action already.

Edd, who did not expect this to happen, was caught off guard and didn't had time to react. He only made a yelping noise, before he was knocked out. He hit the floor, silent.

Matt listened hard in case something had been too loud and Tom came to check up on what was going on, but no. Nothing like that happened. Nothing at all.  
Matt grinned, and lifted Edd up, straining as he did so. It wasn't as easy to carry someone as you might think. He slumped Edd over his shoulder when he was able, setting the knife he'd put out in the paper bag once again. He cautiously walked around the house, careful not to get caught. Oh this was the hardest part. And the scariest part.  
But it was also so.. Exciting!  
He felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he carried Edd to an empty room that they never used anymore. He set Edd down on the floor, as well as the bag, and quickly went to go grab a chair.

Once he grabbed a good chair they owned from the kitchen, he carried it back to the room he had set Edd in. Now the fun begins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd woke up with a groan, and a pounding headache. What in the world..?

Once minute, he had been in the kitchen helping Matt, and now he was..  
Tied up on a chair, tightly, in a dimly lit room. His vision was slightly hazy from just waking up.  
He tried to focus on the figure sitting on the floor, staring up at Edd with a grin.  
Then, he realized who it was.  
"..Matt..? Whats going on..? Why am I tied up here?"

"I don't appreciate what's been going on with you and Tom.." Matt replied in a steady voice, keeping his gaze fixed on Edd. Terrifying.

Edd felt his heart sink to the floor. He knew..?  
Still though, he tried to play it off.  
"What do you mean by that..? Theres nothing going on with us.." Edd answered, his voice nervous and shaky. Not very convincing.

And Matt knew he was lying. This attempt to play it off as nothing seriously angered Matt.  
"LIAR!!" He yelled on impulse, his cheeks reddened a bit. But quickly, he tried to compose himself a little more. He didn't want Tom walking in on this at all.  
"Y-You're a lair, Edd.." He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I thought Tom loved me.."

"He /does/ love y-"

"'I really do love you, Edd!!'" Matt imitated Tom's voice, sounding agitated.

"Matt-" Edd tried to begin, only he was cut off once more.

"Haha!! I love you too, Tom!! You're- I'm glad you're with me!!" Matt imitated Edd now, sounding even more agitated.  
"You're the BEEEEEEST boyfriend." He dragged out the best to make it more dramatic.

"Matt-!!"

"I'm glad I'm with you too! I really, REEEAAALLY love you." Matt imitated Tom. Now fat silent tears were flooding down his face.

"/Matt/!!" Edd said a final time, trying to insist Matt to listen to him.

"/What/??" Matt asked, rage flashing over his green eyes. It was an emotion that nobody had ever seen him with before.

"I need you.." Edd started, his facial expression stern but calm, the same with his tone of voice.  
"To calm, down.. Okay? And then, we can talk about this gently.. Does that sound nice to you?" Edd's voice went gentle near the end, like how you'd talk to a child.

That only angered Matt. He /wasn't/ a child.  
"Shut up!!" He demanded. "We're doing things /my/ way!! Understand me??"

Edd looked shocked. His heart skipped a beat. Matt wasn't ever this assertive before.  
"Okay buddy.." He blinked once, his voice soft and a little more terrified this time. "What do you want to do..?" He asked quietly, steadily gazing at the taller one.

"Rid you from existence."

"...What?"

"Rid you. From. Existence." Matt repeated, a frown growing on his face. He seemed completely and utterly serious.

Edd though, didn't want it to be serious. He didn't want to believe it to be.   
So, he of course, thought it was a joke.  
He laughed a little, nervously and cautiously. Matt, did not laugh with him.  
"Y-You're joking right..? You're joking.. Haha.."

Matt silently picked up the brown bag and spilled the contents onto the floor. Dangerous tools.

Edd's breath hitched and he began to get a bit more worried as the minutes passed.  
"O-Okay Matt, i-it was funny at first but it isn't anymore!! C-Cut it out!!" He tried to sound angry, not terrified like he was.

That's when Matt grinned.

"Cut? Gladly." He squatted down to the floor, sifting through everything before finding a scalpel. Examining it before picking it up, he hummed happily to himself. He then stood up again, walking up slowly to Edd.  
"Alright Edd.." He said, staring into Edd's terrified, confused brown eyes steadily. "I am going to cut you now. Alright?" 

Edd only whimpered in response at first, but suddenly snapped out of whatever fearful trance he was in.  
"No-.. Nonono..!! This can't be real!! This cant be! It's only a nightmare, I-I'll wake up, I-..!!!" He began to laugh a bit from the panicked fear that had suddenly washed over him. "Haha..!! M-Maybe.. Maybe Tord never left, maybe this /all/ is just a big nightmare..!!!" Edd was /desperate/ for some sort of comfort.

Matt frowned deeply and smacked Edd on the face, hard, causing Edd to yelp in pain.  
"It's always Tord with you!! All of us have moved on from that, why can't you, huh??" Matt asked, anger and slight sadness mixing up into one big emotion in his voice. "If you loved Tord so much, why did you have to steal Tom from me?? He-.. I loved him!! He loved me!!" Matt had to calm down before he began this. He shut his eyes lightly, sucking in one deep breath after another, calming down and relaxing just a bit.

Edd hung his head. Tears were now spilling out of his eyes, dropping onto the floor, sounding like occasional raindrops hitting the surface of wood.  
"You're right.." He said in a defeated voice. "Why did I steal Tom from you, huh..? Haha.. Unfair.. I'm unfair. I didn't even really love Tom like that." He shrugged.  
"I used him to try and push down my feelings for Tord. That's unfair to everyone, even Tord.. It was wrong of me."

Matt now felt he had even more of a reason to hurt Edd, to kill him. This would feel so good.  
"Edd.. I'm going to roll up your sleeves now and cut you, okay?" He said softly.

Edd whimpered in response once again like before, but this time, he didn't reply with anything else. He only nodded. He figured he had no choice. He was tied up after all. He couldn't do anything other than talk and look where this got him.

Matt smiled at his obedience, and hummed happily to himself, slowly rolling up both of Edd's sleeves. Slowwwllyyy.. Just to scare Edd more.  
"While I'm doing this, I want you to look at my face, or watch your arm where I'm cutting you." Matt told Edd. "Alright?"

Edd didn't want to do this. He couldn't do this. This was already too much too handle and he hadn't even been hurt yet. Despite this though.. 

He looked up at Matt's face. He wanted this to be over as fast as it could be.

"Good!" Matt grinned, and looked down at Edd's arm. He traced the scalpel lightly over Edd's skin to further frighten the poor trembling man.  
Then, Matt added more pressure to the scalpel onto Edd's skin. It felt sharp, and Edd whined in pain even before the small knife had even pierced into his skin.  
Once it did though, Edd had to suppress a loud cry. It hurt. Edd's face was twisted up in pain and he quickly closed his eyes.  
Matt frowned at Edd doing this, and smacked him hard across the face with his free hand.  
"Keep your eyes open and looking at me, Edd!!" He exclaimed.  
Edd whined, slowly opening his eyes.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, i-it just h-hurts, I-I!!"

"Zip it!!" Matt demanded, which Edd widened his eyes and quickly closed  his mouth in response, nodding rapidly.

Matt, shaky handed from the excitement, slowly dragged it across his skin, making one clean cut. Matt swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. He'd never done this before. It was.. Fun. He thought it was fun.

The cut bled. It stung. It really hurt.  
Edd was already crying a little, and they weren't through yet.

Matt continued the action of cutting Edd up his arm, blood leaking down his arm terribly by this point.   
Matt did eventually switch to the other arm, cutting up all that way as well, painstakingly slow, just to make it all the more agonizing for Edd. He really loved it.  
Soon though he got bored of that. He dropped the scalpel onto the floor.

This action filled Edd up with some false hope.  
"I-I-Is it o-over f-f-finally..?? P-Please, please please please..!!" Edd begged desperately. "I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry for what I-I did..!! O-Oh god please..!!" He begged in the most heartbreaking voice.  
"Please!! O-Oh god help me..!!" He cried.

These pleads made Matt giggle softly to himself.  
"Whaaat? Over already? You gotta be kidding me. Nope! We're not done yet! But don't worry, I'll kill you soon, kay?" Matt tilted his head to the side. "I just wanna see you suffer before you go wherever you do when you die. Think there's an afterlife? Or maybe you become a star when you die." He shrugged and turned around to go grab whatever he was going to use next.

Edd hardly focused on what Matt had been saying. All he knew is that this wasn't over. And god, was that terrifying. He could hardly breathe. He was panicking, and breathing in too fast. It made him feel dizzy and weak like he'd pass out at any given moment and be freed from this hell for at least a bit before he'd wake up again.

But Matt was quick at grabbing the bar of metal and lighter. He skipped back over to Edd and stared at him a moment. He decided to offer some fake comfort so that Edd would hopefully calm down a bit and he could carry on with this torture.  
"Hey.. Hey buddy.. Shhhhh..." Matt reached out to stroke Edd's hair. "Shh.. Relax, okay? Shhshh, everything is okay. I'm right here." He comforted.  
"Deep breaths now. In through the nose and out through the mouth okay? IIIIIIIn and Out. There you go.."

Edd had begun taking in deep breaths like Matt had said to do, and it had helped to calm him down at least a little bit. He'd taken the fake comfort and confused himself. He had started to hate Matt, but suddenly after the offered comfort, he felt grateful that Matt was there. Grateful? Hmph. He should be anything but grateful. But that's what he was. Grateful.

Matt smiled to himself and stepped back from Edd. He then flicked the lighter until a flame was born, and began to heat up the metal in his hand.   
Slowly, but surely, it began to grow hot.  
Once it was hot enough, he slowly walked up to Edd.  
"Now, I'm going to burn your cheek okay? I want you to be veerrrryy nice and still for me as I do this.." He said softly.

Edd stared up in great fear, but nodded once.  
"Y-Yes.. Okay.."

"Yes sir, would please me."

"Y-Yes sir..!!" Edd corrected himself. "Sorry s-sir.."

Matt smiled but didn't answer him. He only pressed the hot metal onto his friends cheek, causing Edd to this time cry out in loud pain. Edd reached up quickly and grasped onto Matt's hoodie sleeve for comfort. Matt didn't offer the comfort this time. He just pulled the metal away from his cheek and gazed down at Edd.  
"Okay. I think I'm bored of you now." He said after a minute or so of just watching Edd sob uncontrollably. 

Edd was about to ask if Matt was going to kill him, but Matt picking up a knife from his pile of things was answer enough.  
Surprisingly, Edd was relieved about this. He didn't at all want to be around. He was in pain, and he felt pretty guilty.  
Matt walked back up to Edd, with his gentle smile once again.  
"I want you to tilt your head back, okay honey?" Matt said to him in a gentle voice, tilting his head to the side.

Edd instantly complied, tilting his head back and exposing his neck.

"Goood boy.." Matt whispered. He traced the cold metal on Edd's neck, causing Edd to shiver in slight fear, adrenaline. This was it. This was the end.  
Matt soon allowed the knifes sharp end to cut into Edd's neck, and swiftly slice it open.  
Edd cried out at first, blood beginning to gush out of the open wound, but then he couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe well. He had begun to drown in his own blood.

This death was slow and painful, and oh so fun to watch. Matt watched in curious amazement as Edd's face lost color slightly from the blood loss.

Edd's chest puffed up and down a few more times.  
And then, Edd looked dizzy.

He stopped fighting so much. The pain was beginning to numb, ringing in his ears..

Silence. Darkness.

Matt watched as Edd went limp. Matt broke into a crazed laughter fit. He fell to his knees, laughing, sobbing, sobbing and laughing.. 

He was really, really loud.

Tom picked up on the noise this time, raising an eyebrow. He took out one earbud and listened for the sound of laughing and sobbing..   
Yeah. Not his imagination.

He lazily took out the other earbud and stood up, stretching. He didn't seem to care much about the noise, but he did. He was just more worried than scared. It sounded like Matt, not some stranger who had broken in.

Tom trudged out of his room, looking for the source of the noise.  
He then noticed it was coming from the spare room. Huh..?

He walked over, holding onto the knob and twisting it. He opened the door, and had to suppress a scream at the sight he saw. He stumbled backwards though. He felt nauseous.

Matt was bent over on the floor covered in blood, clutching a bloodstained knife and laugh-crying, while tied down on the chair was a dead, bloodied up Edd.

Panic washed over him. What the fuck was he supposed to do?? His boyfriend was dead and Matt was fucking crazy.

Matt noticed Tom open the door though. He looked up at Tom, grinning widely. He stood up, insanity written all over his face. He was twitchy, and kept clearing his throat.

"M-Matt.. What.." Tom started, trying to find the words to say.

"I-I did this.. F-For you, Tommy!! Because I love you!!" Matt squeaked happily. "A-And because I didn't appreciate Edd stealing you away from me like he did.."

Tom stared at him. One wrong move and he could end up dead too. He had to be smart about what he said and did.

"B-But it's okay, b-because you wont do it again, I know it.." Matt blinked rapidly. "I-I made myself perfect for you..!! I covered up my freckles and threw up the food I disgustingly ate earlier, a-and.. And look!!" He rolled up his sleeves showing cuts there as well.  
"I even punished myself for you!!" 

Tom widened his eyes. He took in everything at once.

He then shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. The time to act was now. He opened his eyes again, and put on a little show.  
"M-Matt.." He said, in a gentle, calm voice. "Can you come here please..? I want to see the knife you have with you okay?"

Matt blinked and tilted his head.  
"Why..?"

"I'll hug you and tell you that I love you if you come and give it to me.." Tom bargained.

That was enough to make Matt happy. He skipped over to Tom, and handed him the knife carefully.  
"H-Here.."

Tom gently took it from him.  
"Good.. Good boy.." He comforted softly. He brought Matt into a hug, still holding the knife. "I love you, Matt.." Tom told him as promised.

It filled Matt up with so much pride and happiness, those four words. 'I love you, Matt'. It was enough to send him skyrocketing.

Tom lifted the knife.  
He tilted it a bit upwards, pointing the sharp part at the back of Matt's head.  
And Tom quickly stabbed the knife right through there, cutting off Matt's life quickly and painlessly.  
Tom let Matt drop to the floor. He let the knife drop, too. And his knees.  
He covered his eyes and sobbed into them.  
"..I'm sorry.." He whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even ship tomedd lmao


End file.
